La plus grande victoire d'un MaîtreEspion
by Alessan
Summary: Sequelle de 'la plus grande erreur d'un Maître-Espion'. Severus apprend à connaître le loup-garou qui lui a volé sa liberté. Trouvera-t-il une vie vie à lui, ou sera-t-il écraser par son Dominant?


**Auteur:** Alessan

**Titre:** La plus grande victoire d'un Maître Espion

**Disclaimer:** Comme d'habitude, toutes références au monde de Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowlings. Le reste est à moi.

**Résumé:** Séquelle de « La plus grosse erreur d'un Maître-Espion ».Severus Snape est lié à Remus Lupin. Comment trouver ses marques dans un Lien de Compagnon? Comment ne pas se faire dévorer quand la magie du loup a fait de vous son Soumis?

**Background:** Cette fic prend place durant la 6e année de Harry, mais je ne tiens pas compte de ce qui s'est produit après la mort de Sirius Black. Oubliez donc les tomes 6 et 7. ^^

**AVERTISSEMENT:** Cette fic est classée M pour son contenu sexuel et violent. Il s'agit aussi d'un slash donc si vous n'appréciez pas aller voir ailleurs.

OoooOOOoooO

_**A quoi ressemble un loup-garou à la pleine lune?**_ C'est une question qui m'a été posée aussi je vais y répondre ici pour tous. Pour moi, la forme que prend un garou à la pleine lune est une forme mi-homme, mi-loup. Il s'agit du Crinos, selon le « Monde des Ténèbres » de White Wolf, ou la forme de Van Helsing à la fin du film du même nom, quand il combat Dracula (il s'agit dans les 2 cas de la même représentation). C'est une créature tout en muscles, en fourrure, en griffes et en crocs, qui mesure entre 3 m et 3 m 50. Il n'y a donc rien de commun avec le garou du film de Harry Potter et le prisonier d'Azkaban (qui me fait pitié tellement il est risible et ne ferait pas peur à une mouche). Qu'il y ait contrôle ou non ne change pas l'apparence pour moi. Dans cette fiction, c'est actuellement une malédiction, l'homme ne peut que lutter contre la nature du loup, sauf si leurs intérêts convergent.

OOoooOOOoooOO

_Cela faisait six mois et bientôt sept pleines lunes que Moony, le loup de Rémus Lupin avait pris de force Severus Snape comme Compagnon grâce à la magie sauvage de son espèce. Le maître de potions corrigeait les derniers essais de ses étudiants sur la Potion de Sommeil. Pourtant il n'avançait guère, les propos semi-cohérents d'élèves de 4e année avaient tendances à le distraire, ou à avoir plus d'effet que la potion elle-même, et pire à lui rappeler la dernière fois où il avait utilisé cette potion sur quelqu'un d'autre._

Le souvenir débutait toujours par son réveil après cette nuit terrible où le loup avait joué de son corps. Il s'était réveillé fatigué, le corps endolori, mais une fragrance merveilleuse embaumait la pièce et un douce chaleur était lovée contre lui. Cette senteur extraordinaire intoxiquait ses sens, il baignait dans un brouillard agréable. Il voulait plus, avait envie de plus. Il commença à se frotter contre la source de son bien-être, cette chaleur enveloppante. Il finit à force d'ondulation à obtenir une réaction du corps qui le protégeait. Une érection bien ferme se nichait contre son fondement, et des mains tentatrices partaient à l'exploration de son corps. C'était un amant merveilleux qui, à peine réveillé, savait déjà le satisfaire. Severus s'abandonnait à la douceur et à la tendresse de son amant, la fragrance qui émoustillait ses sens s'accrut, dissipant les dernières pensées cohérentes du maître-espion. Avec une infinie patience, son amant éveillait chaque nerf avec moults baisers, moultes caresses. Des doigts inquisiteurs massaient agréablement son postérieur avant que le pieu de chair ne s'immisce dans son fourreau brûlant. Cet amant passionné le prit avec lenteur le laissant savourer chaque instant de la pénétration, s'occupant aussi de son désir fièrement dressé. Severus ne se souvenait pas d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un capable de le combler complètement. Quand finalement son amant jouit en lui, jouissance provoquée par la sienne, il se retourna dévorant la bouche qui s'était si merveilleusement occupée de lui. Le choc vint quand il ouvrit les yeux pour croiser un regard mordoré, un regard intense aux émotions complexes, des yeux plus qu'humain.

_ Lupin, murmura Snape choqué de découvrir l'identité de son amant si prévenant.

Un sourire joueur fendit le visage du loup-garou.

_ Tu vas bientôt te souvenir, Severus, répondit calmement l'ancien maraudeur. Je vais prendre une douche, rejoins-moi pour déjeuner, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces.

Effectivement, les événements de cette terrible nuit vinrent par vague lécher sa conscience, apportant chacune un marée de frayeur, de honte et de plaisir. Il fila prendre une douche frottant à s'en arracher la peau pour éliminer toutes les traces de cette nuit honteuse, mais les marques argentées qui marraient tout le dos du cou aux talons, dans des entrelacs magnifiques et subtils, étaient de véritables tatouages indélébiles. Puis il rejoint Lupin dans la cuisine: un déjeuner pantagruélique l'y attendait. Son compagnon lui fit signe de s'installer et de se servir, lui-même ayant déjà commencé à manger. Severus voulut quitter alors que la faim le tenaillait encore , mais un grondement sourd retentit et il continua à dévorer ce que Remus plaçait dans son assiette. Le lycanthrope ne s'arrêta qu'une fois qu'il fut sûr que le Serpentard ne pouvait plus en avaler une bouchée, puis il le laissa sachant qu'il ne pourrait quitter la maison de la journée car pendant « le problème mensuel » de Remus, Severus avait son tour de garde.

La journée se passa, chacun évitant l'autre soigneusement, l'un de honte, l'autre incapable de faire face aux conséquences de sa bête. Le dîner fut calme et silencieux. Remus se gava en prévision de la nuit, puis se retira. Le maitre de potions s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux quand un hurlement retentit. Incapable de s'arrêter, Severus se dirigea vers la pièce du loup, son corps comme trainé vers la source de l'appel. Nu, les yeux flamboyants, l'alpha se tenait, bras croisés, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, face à la porte.

_ Comme c'est aimable à toi d'être venu si vite, se moqua Moony. Quelle délicate attention que cette potion somnifère dans la nourriture! J'ignorais que je te manquais autant, humain.

Snape frissonna.

_ Mais avant de te satisfaire, je vais devoir te punir: tu as tenté de nous endormir, Remus et moi, mais tu n'as fait que me libérer plus tôt. Viens ici recevoir ta punition, gronda-t-il.

Incapable de résister à la voix rauque de l'alpha qui lui donnait des frissons de plaisir et de honte, à moins que ce ne soit le Lien, Severus se dirigea vers la bête, ôtant ses vêtements sans s'en rendre compte. Dès qu'il fut assez près, le garou s'empara de ses lèvres, tandis que les ongles modifiés en griffes labouraient son torse et ses cuisses. Le maître-espion hurla dans la bouche de son alpha, tandis que la langue sauvage investissait la sienne. Puis le loup mordit les pectoraux sans défenses de son soumis avant de s'emparer de la virilité tendue vers lui. Savamment, avec force et brutalité, il amena son partenaire à la complexion, et déglutit le jus de son Compagnon. Mordant son avant-bras comme la nuit précédente, il répandit son propre sang sur les blessures punitives.

_ Par ton sang, ta salive et ton sperme, tu m'accepte comme ton Compagnon, ton alpha, psalmodia Moony. Par la déesse Lune, Reine de la Nuit, nous sommes complètement lié maintenant.

Et comme la veille, les blessures brillèrent d'une lueur argentée, se cicatrisant laissant un tatouage argent d'entrelacs celtiques fait de griffures et de morsures.

_ Maintenant, je vais te prendre toute la nuit pour fêter notre union, comme la nuit dernière, murmura la créature dans l'oreille de sa moitié. Et ainsi fut-il fait. Et ainsi chacune des pleines lunes suivantes, furent une débauche d'accouplements éreintants.

_Severus contemplait toujours le même essai incapable de le corriger, emporté dans le flot de ses souvenirs. Il avait pourtant changé depuis cette seconde nuit: sa vue s'était faite plus aigüe, son odorat s'était développé, son ouïe était beaucoup plus fine, son toucher beaucoup plus sensible et son goût capable de discerner de nouvelles saveurs. Il possédait des sens surhumains, sa force et son endurance s'étaient considérablement accrues, il guérissait presque aussi vite qu'un loup-garou ou un vampire. Mais même les morsures de son dominant sous la pleine lune ne le transformait pas, comme s'il était déjà un loup-garou lui-même. Moony avait pris le temps de le calmer et de lui expliquer qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau de la lune pour qu'il puisse être son compagnon, qu'il puisse survivre aux assauts frénétiques de son amant transformé. Cette seule pensée envoyait déjà des frissons de désir dans tout le corps de l'enseignant, suivi par une vague de dégout de lui-même pour succomber si vite à l'attrait de la magnifique créature en son absence. Les souvenirs continuèrent à déferler, ramenant à sa conscience les jours qui suivirent._

Severus ne se reconnaissait plus: il recherchait sans cesse la compagnie de Remus, l'homme ou celle de Moony, la bête. Chacun éveillait différents sentiments en lui. Il reconnaissait à contre coeur que le côté humain de Lupin savait lui donner toute la douceur et la passion dont il avait besoin, tandis que le côté loup lui apportait un sentiment de protection et de férocité qui le séduisait.

Pourtant Remus et Severus n'étaient pas devenus amants aussitôt après la Cérémonie d'Union. Severus avait évité à tout pris son Compagnon, tandis que Remus, le gentil et raisonnable Remus, restait dans l'environnement immédiat du maître-espion, afin que le lien tout neuf ne les fasse souffrir, et qu'il puisse s'équilibrer entre eux. Dix jours, durant dix jours, la frustration et le besoin de l'autre grandirent: Remus souffrait du manque de compagnie depuis des années et savait y faire face contrairement à l'espion de l'Ordre. Aussi Severus s'introduisit-il dans la chambre du garou pour en discuter, le soir de la dixième journée où le besoin du loup avait atteint son paroxysme, il espérait trouver un solution, son discours déjà préparé mourut sur ses lèvres à la vue du corps endormi de Lupin sur son lit, baignée par la clarté du quart de lune descendante. Agréablement allongé sur le dos, un bras sous la tête, une jambe repliée sous l'autre, le sexe exposé, semi-gonflé sur une cuisse, Remus dormait calmement. La vue de ce corps superbe, finement sculpté réveilla le désir du Serpentard, hypnotisé. Fixant le corps offert, Severus s'approcha puis soumis à cette attraction magnétique de la nudité du fauve, du bout des doigts il commença à parcourir les courbes et les creux, dérivant invariablement vers le majestueux organe intime de Lupin.

Sous ses ministrations le fier pieu se redressa, pointant orgueilleusement vers le visage de Snape, en un appel muet, appel qui ne pouvait être ignoré du maitre de potion. Vaillamment, la langue soyeuse du Serpentard explora la longueur du membre congestionné, explorant chaque creux, chaque saillie, sinuant sur les veines turgescentes. Fermant les yeux, Severus emboucha l'énorme virilité jusqu'à la garde, le gros nœud se logeant dans la gorge du maitre-espion affamé, le larynx massant la tête de la flèche de chair, dans cette fellation en gorge profonde. Encore et encore, Severus avala le membre dressé comme un pic , une montagne que tout alpiniste a envi de voir s'incliner devant soi. Ses mains ne restaient pas inactives tandis que ses lèvres et sa langue jouaient sur le merveilleux pipeau du loup: l'une caressait inlassablement le torse musclé, pendant que l'autre naviguait entre les lourdes bourses de son Compagnon et ses jambes exquises.

Tout à son déchainement sur le corps étendu sur le lit, Snape ne remarqua pas que le lycanthrope était parfaitement réveillé et le caressait en retour, dénudant son corps albâtre, caressant les tatouages argent de leur Union. C'est avec une immense frustration qu'il sentit Remus le dégager de son entrejambe, pour attirer cette bouche avide qui savait si bien dorloté son intimité, vers la sienne pour un baiser tendre qui gagna vite en intensité pour se faire sulfureux. Langue bataillait contre langue. Lèvres molestaient lèvres. Passion naissait de ce baiser enflammé.

Brusquement, le loup-garou épingla le corps du Serpentard sous lui. D'une main, il maintenait celles de Severus bien au-dessus de sa tête, de l'autre, par d'incessantes flatteries, il écartait les cuisses longilignes de son amant. La bouche brûlante du garou vint dévoré son partenaire: morsures grignotant les tétons, langues humides flattant les chairs, baisers ignés, puis avec une infinie patiente la bouche savante attaqua enfin la turgescence du maitre de potion. Un rythme langoureux de mordillements , d'aspiration sur cette hampe rigide de plaisirs insoutenables vinrent à bout du Soumis.

Sans se presser, profitant de l'extase du Serpentard, le loup enfouit son membre viril dans le doux fourreau de son partenaire, utilisant la salive ayant cascadé le long du sexe apaisé. Enfoui dans la soie de l'intimité de Severus, Remus commença de doux va-et-vient, embrassant la gorge offerte, mordillant le creux du coup, pinçant les tétons meurtris. Severus ne redescendait pas des sommets du plaisir, son Dominant perpétuant cette extraordinaire félicité par ses attentions et par sa pénétration languide. Tant de douceur était torture, tant de douceur était plaisir. Puis petit à petit, alors que la nuit fuyait, le loup changea de rythme pour un trot enlevé dans les profondeurs de son amant. La chevauchée était calme sous la fin de nuit avant de devenir un galop effréné! À grand coup de boutoir, Remus frappait le point magique de son amant, élicitant cris de plaisir, gémissements dans un mantra infernal, son nom répété comme une prière, comme une supplique.

« ohhhhh! Remuussss! Encore ! Plus vite, plus fort ! Ohhhhhhhhhh remuuuussssss... »

A chaque complainte, Lupin accélérait, revenant plus brutalement encore, utilisant toute la force et la vitesse de sa malédiction pour se plier aux désirs de son Compagon. Quand Severus atteint son quatrième orgasme de la soirée, le garou se laissa enfin aller, jouissant au plus profond du Serpentard en rugissant son nom. Ils plongèrent aussitôt dans un sommeil récupérateur dans leur dernière position: Severus en-dessous, Remus complètement imbriqué en lui, les bras protecteurs enserrant le corps plus fin du maitre-espion.

Au matin , alors que Snape essayait de quitter discrètement la chambre du garou, la voix rauque d'avoir tant hurler, encore ensommeillée de Lupin résonna dans la chambre tranquille paralysant l'espion sur place:

_ Severus, il n'y a pas de honte à vouloir faire l'amour avec ton Compagnon. Le lien qui nous unit a besoin de rapports charnels et émotionnels pour se stabiliser. Plus tu me fuiras, plus le lien t'imposera de contraintes jusqu'à ce que tu te laisses aller à vivre la merveille de cette union. Ma chambre t'es toujours ouverte pour parler ou ce que tu souhaites. Je suis là pour toi ! Je serais toujours là pour toi, mon Compagnon.

Remus regarda le dos rigide et mal à l'aise du Serpentard, tandis qu'il s'éloignait sans un mot. Pourtant depuis ce moment là, tous les soirs, la terreur des élèves de Poudlard venait dormir contre le loup, parfois volant caresses et baisers, parfois demandant juste la présence réconfortante de l'alpha, parfois pris d'un désir extrême s'empalant de lui même sur le sexe docile de son loup sans autre forme de procès qu'un déchainement de luxure et de bestialité. Et chaque fois, Remus lui donnait ce qu'il demandait, le laissant établir la vitesse de leur relation. Tous les jours, matins et soir, le loup cuisinait pour son compagnon: il était l'alpha celui qui nourrit et protège après tout!

Un soir, Severus tenta après avoir plongé Remus dans les affres du plaisir, au point où seuls des grondements et des gémissements incohérents s'échappaient du garou, de le préparer sournoisement afin de le prendre, pour lui prouver sa propre masculinité. Son plan se déroulait à merveille, Remus était bien ouvert par ses trois doigts, béat de cette caresse intime accompagnée d'un fellation à satisfaire une compagnie d'aurors, et il s'apprêtait à fourrer la caverne chaude de son amant, quand il se retrouva soudainement épinglé au mur par une poigne puissante, tandis qu'un grondement de rage résonnait encore dans ses oreilles. Une douloureuse morsure se fit sentir dans le cou, le sang s'épanchant librement de la plaie béante.

_ Connait ta place, humain! Je suis l'alpha, ton Dominant, je suis celui qui contrôle ici, grogna la voix animale de Moony.

Croisant le regard de Lupin, le maître de potions plongea son regard effaré dans l'ambre vif et colérique du loup: sa tentative avait permis à la créature de subjuguer son côté humain et de se manifester. Craignant d'enrager plus encore le féroce garou, Severus se soumit encore, exprimant son repentir à travers tout son corps abandonné au bon vouloir de la bête. Il attendait sa punition quand de doux baisers vinrent apaiser son cou sanglant, une langue douce nettoyant les traces carmines. Son regard se fixa dans celui couleur miel, plus chaud et plus triste de Remus: Moony avait regagné sa prison intérieure dans l'esprit de l'homme.

_ Pardon, Severus, j'aurais dû te prévenir qu'il n'accepterait jamais de se soumettre ainsi, murmura son Compagnon dans le creux de son oreille. Tu aurais dû m'en parler aussi, j'aurais trouvé le moyen de te satisfaire. Allonge-toi, mon bel espion, ne bouge pas et laisse toi faire.

Dès que Snape se fut allongé, frissonnant encore de la rencontre avec Moony, Remus entreprit de le caresser, de le couvrir de baisers brûlants, avant d'enfourner la flèche de chair de son amant pour une fellation sulfureuse. Une fois le sexe de Severus parfaitement cajolé, luisant de salive, Remus rampa sur le corps alangui, volant un baiser profond, tandis qu'une de ses mains saisissait le pieu de chair lubrifié le guidant inexorablement vers son entrée cachée. Sentant le nœud bien placé, Remus s'assit sur ses talons, s'empalant d'un même mouvement sur toute la longueur du membre de son partenaire. Les yeux dans les yeux, il commença un mouvement d'ascenseur sur le sexe gorgé de désir de Severus, qui dans la chaleur du moment tenta de s'emparer des hanches du garou pour lui donner le rythme. Un flash d'ambre l'en empêcha: le loup était tapi plus proche de la conscience de Lupin dans cette position, il refusait toute perte de contrôle dans son Lien. Tant que Remus dominerait l'acte il ne pourrait se manifester plus, aussi le maître-Espion se laissa-t-il chevauché par son compagnon, goûtant pour la première fois au corps puissant de Remus. Il sut de suite que ce serait une drogue que de posséder cet homme ainsi, et qu'il redemanderait souvent à son Compagnon ce genre de position où son sexe pourrait trouver refuge dans la fournaise consumante du fondement du garou.

_Ses souvenirs continuaient à se dérouler inlassablement, ses copies oubliées pour le mémoire le ramenait maintenant vers la première pleine lune après la cérémonie d'Union avec le loup._

Le lien changeait petit à petit Severus en une sorte de semi-garou. Pour la première pleine lune depuis que Moony l'avait pris comme compagnon, son corps ne semblait plus changé, mais Severus craignait de revoir l'animal qui sommeillait le reste du temps dans le corps de dieu vivant qu'était Remus Lupin, peur accrue par le fait qu'il croyait devenir lui aussi un lycan complet, une bête assoiffée de sang. Pourtant, plus la journée avançait et plus son impatience grandissait: son alpha, son Dom allait revenir à lui sous son autre forme. Son attente ne fut pas déçue: Moony attendait aussi impatiemment de revoir son Soumis, de l'avoir à lui sans que son côté humain ne se mêle de leur relation.

Severus eut deux grandes révélations ce premier soir de la première pleine lune: premièrement, son corps ne se métamorphosait pas hormis de petites griffes de trois centimètres, des canines plus prononcées et une plaque de poils soyeux sur les mollets et les avant bras, qui aux dire de son alpha étaient une apparence des plus admirable, si admirable qu'il lui fuit l'amour comme un loup à son loup, avec fougue, passion, endurance et animalité. Deuxièmement, chaque fois que l'excitation de Severus faiblissait après un orgasme, Moony le mordait fortement dans le creux du cou, injectant son venin de lycanthrope, celui qui contaminait les humains pour en faire des garous, celui là même qui empoisonnait le système des vampires en cas de morsure, celui qui pour son compagnon était le plus violent des aphrodisiaques, celui capable de maintenir ce corps gracile dans un état de perpétuel désir pour son alpha, désir que le dit alpha s'empressait d'apaiser. Les trois nuits de pleine lune furent éprouvantes pour le maitre-espion, Moony semblait jaloux du temps que sa contre-partie humaine passait avec leur Compagnon et voulait, en trois nuits, faire autant que Remus en 28 jours. Snape n'avait tenu qu'en dormant tout le jour, buvant des potions stimulantes et recevant le venin de son alpha.

Mais son corps étaient courbaturé de partout, il marchait avec difficulté, et aucune potion n'arrivait à le soigner, les toxines garous ou du moins de demi-garou dans son cas résistaient à toutes interventions extérieures comme la malédiction elle-même. Aussi avait-il été heureux de s'éloigner un peu : il devait retourné à l'école de Magie pour préparer la rentrée des élèves deux jours plus tard. Enchantant ses affaires pour un rangement plus rapide, il avait littéralement fui le QG de l'ordre, regagnant le confort de ses appartements dans les cachots de Poudlard.

La journée fut tranquille: s'installer, ranger le matériel et les ingrédients qu'il avait commandés auparavant, puis assister à la réunion du personnel enseignant pour recevoir son emploi du temps et les particularités qui allaient émailler l'année. C'est la soirée riche en surprises qui l'avait ennuyé: Dumbledore prévoyait de faire oublier aux élèves l'année misérable passé sous le joug du Ministère. En retournant dans ses quartiers, Severus remarqua aussitôt l'odeur, ce mélange de musc et de sous-bois, cette odeur qui faisait partie de lui maintenant, l'odeur de Remus Lupin. Fonçant comme une furie en colère dans sa chambre, il remarqua un seconde armoire à côté de la sienne, une bibliothèque jumelle faisait face à la sienne, et chaque meuble, chaque livre, chaque vêtement était imprégné de SON odeur, intoxicante, rassurante, et excitante. Snape gémit en inhalant cette subtile senteur, respirant à plein poumon les vêtements soigneusement rangés, puis grogna de ce trouver déjà en érection: il avait quitté le loup depuis neuf heures, après trois nuits de débauches sexuelles ininterrompues et son corps était prêt à recommencer. Perdu dans ses pensées, il fut surpris par deux bras puissants qui cerclèrent sa taille, le pressant contre un corps musclé, à la peau douce et pour le moins raide de désir pour lui, un corps frais et humide de la douche qu'il venait de quitter. Avant de pouvoir réagir, les lèvres brûlantes de son assaillant dévoraient son cou, insistant sur tous les endroits sensibles qui le faisaient fondre et gémir.

_ Rémuuussss, qu'est-ce... que tu fais là? Parvint à articuler la terreur des cachots.

_ Hmmm, j'habite ici, murmura le loup dans le creux de l'oreille qu'il entreprit aussitôt de taquiner avec sa langue brûlante.

Tout en ôtant rapidement ses robes et vêtements pour sentir son Compagnon contre sa peau nue, Severus ne cessait de s'imprégner de chacune des caresses, de chacun des baisers que Lupin lui offrait. Jamais le loup-garou ne s'occupait de son propre plaisir, honorer et satisfaire Severus était toujours sa priorité. Et cela rendait Snape complètement fou, heureux de se sentir choyer, même si après il se haïssait pour trouver de la joie dans cette relation.

_ Comment ça...tu...oh oui...habites ici? Demandait Severus avec les restes de sa conscience qui n'étaient pas anesthésiés par son désir du loup, tandis que ses jambes s'attachaient d'elles-mêmes autour de la taille musclée de Rémus, frottant voluptueusement ses fesses fermes sur le solide pieu de son Dominant.

Pénétrant délicatement, avec lenteur et langueur le corps du maitre-espion, Rémus mordillait chaque parcelle de peau du cou de son amant, prenant le temps avant de répondre.

_ J'ai informé le Directeur, amour, que nous étions uni selon les anciennes voies Garoues et que nous ne pouvions vivre loin l'un de l'autre. Il m'a engagé comme assistant en potion, tu m'auras à toi tout le jour, et ainsi je t'aurai à moi toute la nuit. Je porterai un glamour, je ferai tes courses, masserai ton corps pour chasser les tensions de la journée et je passerai aussi souvent sous ton bureau que tu me le demanderas.

_ Pourquoi? …..oh Merlin...oui encore Rémus...gémit le maitre de potion.

_ Parce que je n'ai plus besoin de Potion Tue-Loup, j'ai besoin de toi, mon bel espion, parce que je vais t'aider avec ton...emploi... avec Voldemort.

Grognant haineusement au nom du Mage Noir, Severus entreprit d'accélérer le rythme de son partenaire.

_ Plus vitee Rémus... plus fort...et mors moi...supplia l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Et son Compagnon l'obligea: plaquant violemment Severus contre le premier mur, il immobilisa les mains de son Soumis au-dessus de leurs têtes, prenant de large coups de hanche, il pilonna son amant, mordant sa Marque, léchant voluptueusement le sang qui en perlait, jusqu'à ce que Severus se répande sur leurs deux ventres déclenchant son propre orgasme au fond du corps accueillant.

Épuisé, le loup-garou porta son amant déjà à moitié endormi dans ses bras, son sexe encore raide toujours profondément enfoui dans son Compagnon, dans leur lit où il s'allongea resserrant sa prise sur le corps endormi. Avec un dernier baiser sur les lèvres, il sombra lui aussi dans un sommeil réparateur.

Et comme Rémus l'avait dit, il se mit à jouer le rôle de son assistant discret et effacé, riant à chaque truc de son amour pour terroriser les élèves, profitant des placards de rangements pour voler attouchements et baisers au sévère maitre de potion. Plusieurs fois par jour se dissimulant sous le bureau, il jouait l'amant pervers, administrant à son Compagnon caresse et fellation tandis que les élèves trop nerveux, ne remarquaient pas les difficultés qu'avaient leur professeur à se concentrer sur son cours, non qu'il ne se plaignit jamais des attentions de son loup.

La routine de leur vie s'installa gentillement, entre cours, devoirs et nuits de luxure. Severus s'avouait parfois à lui même qu'il était comblé, que jamais il n'aurait pu espéré meilleur compagnon, ni meilleur façon de passer le temps qu'avec le loup-garou, que ce soit dans les bois ou dans leur lit.

Leur seconde pleine lune, puis la troisième passa, Moony toujours jaloux de son côté humain, profitait de chaque seconde que sa dure maîtresse lui permettait de passer avec son Compagnon. Severus attendait impatiemment ces moments intenses et sauvages: la bête complétait parfaitement son amant humain. Moony et Rémus étaient devenus sa vie sans même qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte.

Puis vint ce que craignait secrètement chacun des deux amants: la Marque Noire s'enflamma, convoquant Severus auprès du Mage Noir. Rémus aida Severus à s'habiller dans sa tenue honnie de Mangemort, avant de le regarder disparaître dans la nuit jusqu'au plus proche point où il pourrait transplaner vers Voldemort.

Severus savait que la nuit serait pénible pour lui, malgré sa nouvelle endurance et l'aide de ses potions: plusieurs mois sans convocation sérieuse, Voldemort allait se déchainer sur ses fidèles pour passer ses nerfs sur eux avant de leur assigner de nouvelles missions.

Il ne fut pas déçu, tout le Cercle Intérieur des Mangemorts subit la hargne du psychopathe, souffrant le cruciatus et d'autres cruautés que son esprit malmené n'arrivait plus à enregistrer. Lui particulièrement pour ne pouvoir localiser l'endroit où Potter passait l'été.

Usé, épuisé, le corps meurtri, Severus tenta de regagner le point de transplanage pour retrouver Poudlard au plus vite, avec dans ses murs la sécurité de son Compagnon. Sa garde mise à mal par les tortures laissa passer un sort de pétrification, provenant de derrière qu'il ne put éviter. Maudissant le Mage Noir pour avoir causé sa perte, il entendit deux séries de pas s'approcher.

_ Alors, on fait moins le malin, hein ! Môssieur le Maitreuu de potion! Ricana une voix jeune et fluette, avant que son propriétaire ne le passe à tabac avec son compagnon.

Quand Snape ne fut plus qu'une plaie sanglante, ses vêtements depuis longtemps disparus en lambeaux infâmes, il entendit les deux hommes, ses deux tortionnaires se déshabiller et la peur l'envahit: ils allaient le violer et pour la première fois depuis son enfance, il était sans défense. Il sentit les brutes le prendre, dans le fourneau de sa souffrance, bienheureux d'être détaché de ce qui arrivait à son corps déjà blessé, orientant son esprit vers son Compagnon qui saurait le guérir.

Alors que le second assaillant prenait son plaisir avec le corps sanguinolent du maitre-espion, un rugissement sauvage retentit, un brusque bruit d'une rapide lutte retentit dans la nuit ténébreuse, du sang gicla, et la pression sur le corps de Severus disparut. Une voix rauque, animale se fit entendre:

_ Allez-vous en, déchets de sorcier, je ne vous tuerai pas personnellement, votre vie appartient à quelqu'un d'autre.

Puis la voix que le maitre de potion finit par reconnaître comme celle de Fenrir Greyback, le redouté homme de main de Voldemort, alpha de Grande-Bretagne, s'adressa doucement à lui.

_ Ils sont parti, Snape. Je m'excuse de na pas avoir été là plus vite. J'aurai dû te suivre de suite après la réunion pour te protéger, toi le Compagnon du premier Chaman Garou depuis des lustres.

Relevant doucement le corps blessé, évitant de ne toucher plus que les mains, Fenrir jura encore dans sa barbe, puis hésitant:

_ Severus, présente mes excuses à ton Dominant pour t'avoir failli, il était de mon devoir d'assurer ta sécurité.

_ Pour..quoi...Comment...croassa l'homme aux cheveux de jais.

_ Ton odeur, Severus, mêlé à celle de ton Compagnon. Je suis peut-être un monstre, mais je connais l'histoire de ma race. Les Chamans Garous ont toujours été nos guides , nos chefs et notre espoir d'être libéré de la malédiction pour jouir pleinement de la puissance de nos dons. Je vais te ramener à l'entrée de Poudlard, tiens bien ma main. Je n'ose te toucher plus, souffla l'alpha à la chevelure argent, de peur que ton Compagon n'en prenne ombrage.

Ainsi fut-il fait. Fenrir les transplana au portail de Poudlard, lâchant un hurlement d'avertissement avant de s'éloigner rapidement. À peine avait-il fait quelques pas qu'une silhouette se précipitait vers l'homme blessé, silhouette qui rugit de colère et de haine devant l'état de son amant. Le cri mi-humain, mi-animal qui jaillit ensuite terrorisa l'alpha: la Mort était en marche, puisse-t-il éviter son chemin.

Quand Rémus entendit le hurlement angoissé d'un autre garou, le sang quitta son être: Severus n'était toujours pas rentré et son inquiétude venait de trouver un ancrage, une suspicion. Il courut aux grilles du parc, les yeux fixés sur la forme accrochée aux barreaux comme un naufragé à sa bouée. Alors qu'il se rapprochait, les odeurs de son Compagnon et de son sang assaillir son nez, envoyant une onde glacée de peur dans tout son être.

Quand il s'agenouilla devant le maitre-espion, des odeurs de spermes et de sexe, piquèrent son nez, envoyant Moony et lui-même dans un rage, qu'ils exprimèrent d'un hurlement de colère, promesse de vengeance et de mort pour ceux qui avait osé blessé et souillé son Compagnon. Prenant délicatement le corps meurtri et sali de Severus dans ses bras puissants, Rémus ramena son amant dans leurs appartements, se dirigeant directement vers la salle de bain, pour laver le corps meurtri de Severus après avoir longuement humé l'odeur de ses assaillants pour bien les mémoriser.

Une étrange double voix suppliante tira Severus de l'inconscience, où il avait glissé sous le soulagement d'avoir son Dominant contre lui.

_ Revient vers nous Severus, reste avec nous, Amour, écoute nous...répétait sans cesse l'étrange voix double, tandis que les mains douces de Rémus lavait gentillement son corps.

_ Ré.. Rémus, murmura le maitre de potion.

_ Oui, amour, c'est nous, répondit la voix de cet étrange accord musical.

_ Nous...

_ Rémus et Moony, nous somme là pour toi, expliqua doucement la voix à l'écho double.

Ouvrant ses yeux débarrassés du sang et de la poussière, Severus contempla le visage de son Compagnon: l'angoisse et la furie distordait ses traits, mais le plus remarquable étaient les yeux du garou, l'un était du chaud miel de Rémus tandis que l'autre brillait de l'ambre de Moony. Ils étaient vraiment là en même temps pour LUI, et ce sentiment le fit éclaté en sanglot. Rémus/Monny le plaqua contre sa poitrine puissante le berçant doucement répétant une litanie de mots sans suite, rassurant doucement son Compagnon blessé.

Soudain, un liquide chaud coula dans sa gorge parcheminée, qu'il but avidement. Son corps entier fut frotté par ce liquide tiède, apaisant ses blessures, lui rendant des forces.

_ Doucement, amour, reprit la voix musicale de Lupin, laisse notre sang te guérir.

C'était ça ce liquide délicieux qu'il avait bu, qui baignait ses blessures les soignant plus surement que n'importe quelle magie. Son état s'améliora rapidement l'heure suivante. Lupin le gardait contre lui sur leur lit, caressant sans fin le corps régénéré de son amant. Lentement le corps de Severus s'éveilla au désir de son Dominant, de doux frissons le parcoururent, l'épieu de Lupin blessant son dos tant il était gorgé de désir pour lui. Severus commença à caresser Lupin, à l'embrasser sur tout le corps, laissant ce désir l'envahir, chassant les horreurs de cette nuit infâme.

Bientôt, leur deux corps enfiévrés se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant, se goûtant avec une langueur et une dévotion rarement atteinte. Tandis que le fourreau brûlant de la bouche de Severus dévorait le sexe turgescent de Lupin, celui-ci lui murmura:

_ Severus, amour prends-nous, maintenant!

Le maitre-espion releva les yeux, fixant son regard sombre dans le regard doré de Rémus et Moony, lisant leur supplique muette à tout deux, leur sincérité, leur désir de s'offrir à lui. Reprenant sa fellation, Severus lubrifia ses doigts dans la salive humidifiant le fier membre pour préparer le corps de son compagnon. Un grondement de frustration lui répondit aussitôt.

_ Maintenant Severus. Prends nous comme un alpha!

Tremblant de désir, son envie culminant sous les paroles de Lupin, Il se saisit de son sexe érigé pour le pointer contre l'anneau de l'intimité de son amant, forçant d'un coup brusque l'entrée secrète. Lupin tressaillit un long gémissement d'abandon s'échappant de sa gorge, ses jambes se refermant sur la taille de son amour, donnant un meilleur accès à Severus. Épinglant son Compagnon sous lui, Snape entreprit de suite de forts va-et-vients avec toute sa force retrouvée, pilonnant comme un animal le fondement offert. Suçant et caressant le torse de Lupin, il se perdait dans la possession de son alpha, les mains de celui-ci le flattant, l'encourageant à plus de force et de brusquerie qu'il se fit plaisir à donner. Un réel sentiment de puissance, de fierté et d'amour l'envahit à la vue de son amant échevelé qui était tout à lui: il venait de comprendre que Lupin était autant à lui qu'il lui appartenait. Sous la clarté de cette réalisation, il sentit son corps changé comme les soirs de pleine lune, griffes et crocs et fourrure, redoublant de vigueur à posséder son amant.

_ Mien, gronda-t-il possessivement avant de le mordre violemment dans le creux du cou.

_ Tien, murmura Lupin dans l'extase d'être reconnu enfin par son Compagnon.

Soudain, tandis que Severus continuait ses coups de boutoir, il sentit les muscles et les os du garou, changer, se réarranger, le fessier comprimant son sexe d'un délicieux étau qui le fit jouir dans ce massage étrange, son orgasme déclenchant celui de Rémus.

La truffe chaude de l'hybride fourrageait dans son cou, la langue soyeuse et large léchait sa sueur, la douce fourrure caressait sa peau nu, l'extase de son orgasme se prolongeait dans la béatitude des bras de la créature qui était sienne. La monstrueuse flèche de chair qu'était le sexe en érection de la créature frémissait contre son ventre caressant ses tétons fit perdre ses dernières bribes de raison à Severus, et s'abaissant brusquement il se mit à laper le fier organe de son mâle, provoquant moults gémissements excitants, travaillant les bourses fourrées des deux mains, jusqu'à ce que son alpha ne soit plus que désir et petits cris de plaisirs.

Se relevant pour mordiller l'oreille canine, Severus y grogna son envie:

_ Lupin, mon alpha, prend-moi là maintenant, inonde-moi de ta semence que seul ton odeur ne me remplisse dedans et dehors, prend-moi jusqu'à ce que mon corps oublie toute autre caresse que les tiennes. Donne-moi ton venin, fais moi tien comme jamais auparavant, s'il te plait. Fait moi oublier dans ton étreinte sauvage que d'autres aient pu abusé de mon corps.

Un hurlement de triomphe répondit à cette supplique: son soumis l'acceptait enfin totalement, le désirait entièrement homme ou bête, doux ou monstre sanguinaire. Et sous le regard enfiévré et éberlué de Snape, l'oeil miel et l'oeil ambre changèrent de couleur pour devenir un chaud or brillant, alors que Moony fusionnait avec Remus définitivement, donnant naissance au vrai Loup-garou, le Fils de la Lune, un être débarrassé de la malédiction, celui capable de changer de forme à volonté. Les tatouages argentés du maître de potion irradiaient de la couleur de la pleine lune, baignant les deux corps entrelacés de la bénédiction de la maîtresse de la nuit. Severus sentit en lui un changement, comme un déplacement qu'il ne saurait définir, quelque chose qui semblait enfin à sa juste place.

Remus, passionné comme jamais, répandait baisers et caresses sur le corps de son amour, réveillant son désir, avant de le prendre délicatement comme la plus précieuse et fragile porcelaine. Severus sentait le contrôle que s'imposait son Dom, pour lui offrir une expérience inoubliable, en contraste avec les événements précédents de la nuit. Tant d'amour et d'affection touchaient le sombre maître-Espion, dont le cœur affolé battait un rythme improbable, martelant un amour à lui exploser la poitrine. Il se sentait aimé et chéri pour la première fois depuis son enfance, et pour la première fois il s'en sentait digne.

Remus imposait un rythme languide, laissant à chacun le loisir de savourer le plaisir d'être l'un avec l'autre, l'un dans l'autre. Tandis qu'il emplissait son compagnon, il laissait ses griffes tracer des sillons sur la peau douce, faisant gémir le maitre-espion, ses crocs pinçaient la peau tendre du cou la rougissant, avant de la percer amoureusement, du sang perla grenat sur l'albâtre de Severus que la langue brûlante du garou vint lécher, faisant frisonner et gémir encore plus fort le Soumis.

_ Alpha, plus fort, s'il te plait...plus, j'ai besoin de plus...se plaignit le maitre de potions.

D'un grondement satisfait, Remus entreprit de complaire à son Compagnon: avec d'amples mouvements de hanches tout en force et en puissance, il pilonna le fondement meurtrit, mordant libéralement le torse ou les épaules de son aimé, chaque action envoyant Severus plus haut dans son plaisir, jusqu'à ce qu'il se répande dans la fourrure douce du garou, hurlant son nom en une litanie infinie.

Remus satisfit toutes les demandes de son maitre de potion, le prenant dans toutes les positions, s'offrant à tous les fantasmes de Severus. Le Serpentard était littéralement comblé, les événements de début de nuit complétement oubliés dans la frénésie sexuelle qui effaçait petit à petit le traumatisme dans cette étrange ode à la vie. Les premières lueurs de l'aube trouvèrent les deux amants endormis l'un contre l'autre, un drap recouvrant leur corps brillant de sueur et de sperme, dans cette atmosphère de musc et de débauche, l'odeur de leurs activités nocturnes pénétrant tout.

Quand Severus se leva un peu après midi, il était seul dans le lit, son corps endolori par les activités passionnées. Aucune surface de peau n'était indemne, partout des marques bleues-noires marraient son épiderme. Aucune blessures n'avaient laissées d'empreintes malgré le nombre incroyable de griffures et de morsures que son Dom transformé avaient abondamment utilisées pour posséder son corps. Le maître-Espion sentait son corps vibrer d'une énergie nouvelle, malgré la fatigue des abus de leurs joutes amoureuses. Une paix qu'il n'avait jamais connue auparavant allégeant son cœur. Les douleurs de ce réveil étaient le fier signe d'appartenir à un être puissant , que lui seul pouvait satisfaire : c'était un pouvoir à nul autre pareil, rendre son Alpha fou de désir, contenir cette puissance animale. Juste pour lui, rien que pour lui.

La journée se déroula simplement, rangement de ses – non, LEURS – quartiers, changer la literie qu'il espérait bien souiller de si belle manières la nuit prochaine, notation des essais des ses élèves. Il travaillait sur une potion quand une poigne puissante s'empara de lui, le retournant sans ménagement, avant qu'une bouche avide ne conquit la sienne en un baiser sulfureux. Severus gémit de désir : Remus était rentré, son Alpha, son amant, son Compagnon. Il ne savait pas ce que l'avenir leur réservait mais dans les bras de cet homme-bête, cela avait peu d'importance. Lupin prendrait soin de lui, et lui de son alpha.


End file.
